


Sometimes a Mother Doesn't Know

by orphan_account



Series: Ten Years Later Universe [2]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Adrienne wants to see the best in her son, Chad is difficult, M/M, Sonny just wants to protect his family, Will puts up with all of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrienne should have seen it sooner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes a Mother Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second installment of this series...it's set about five years before the first one.

Adrienne should have seen it coming before she did. Sonny was a Kiriakis by blood and she had always tried to protect her boys from becoming like Victor. Not that she didn't love Victor...but she wanted them to be honest in business and not get so serious about it.

The first time she actually noticed was the day she walked into the second TBD building. It was currently under construction and they had just finished building the other day. Now it came to decorating inside and she wanted to see how it was going.

Will had been sitting on the floor with his laptop plugged in as he typed away and Sonny was...yelling.

 _Sonny_ was yelling?

"IT SHOULD JUST BE LIKE THE OTHER CLUB!" Sonny yelled at Chad, "WHAT'S THE POINT IN CHANGING IT?"

"BECAUSE WE NEED SOMETHING NEW!" Chad yelled back.

Will glanced up a them and glared slightly, putting his headphones on.

"WELL YOU WEREN'T EVEN HERE FOR HOW LONG?!" Sonny demanded, "WILL AND I ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO HAVE BEEN TAKING CARE OF THIS PLACE, NOT YOU!"

"OH, PLEASE, I'VE NEVER SEEN HIM DO ANYTHING! DOES HE EVEN KNOW HOW TO WAIT ON A TABLE?!"

"LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS! AND YOU GET OUT TOO!"

"FINE!" Chad yelled, storming out, not even looking at Adrienne when he did.

"Mom," Sonny said breathlessly, "Hi."

Adrienne raised an eyebrow.

"It's just creative differences, it's fine," Sonny said quickly, not wanting to worry her, "Everything is fine."

Adrienne sighed, "I just came to see my granddaughter."

"Oh...she's with Maggie and Uncle Vic," Sonny shrugged and then ran his hand through his hair, "The paint fumes in here are bad, we should go outside. Hey, Will, we should go outside."

Silence.

"Will!"

Silence.

Sonny sighed and walked over and shook Will's arm.

"What?" Will pulled the headphones out of his ears.

"You're going to lose your hearing if you keep listening to that so loud," Sonny laughed, "Come on, we need to go outside."

Adrienne saw the smile that Sonny gave Will and the one that Will returned to him and brushed off the thoughts about Sonny yelling. He was probably just stressed about building the second building.

* * *

Until the shooting happened. No one had been hurt but Adrienne remembered getting the call from Sonny.

"S-Someone shot at them...th-they almost got hurt," Sonny was freaking out.

"Sweetie, calm down," Adrienne said, "Where are you at? I'll pick you up. You can't drive like this."

"I-I'm at the club...I came here to work on things by myself and they said they were going for a walk...I-I should have been with them," Sonny whispered.

"I'm coming to pick you up right now, okay? Don't move," Adrienne said.

* * *

Sonny ran into the police station where Will was talking quietly to an officer with Arianna sitting in his lap.

"Will," Sonny breathed out, running over. He picked up Arianna quickly and hugged her tightly to his chest and pulled Will close to him as well.

Will hugged him, rubbing his back, "We're okay, Sonny."

"You could have been shot," Sonny choked out, "Both of you could have been hurt." 

"We think it might have been one of the associates of the DiMeras," Hope said quietly, looking over the papers.

Sonny handed over Arianna to Will, kissing her head before turning to Hope, "What?" he demanded.

"From what we've been told...you guys aren't on the best terms," Hope said, "Will gave us a description of the man and we have him on file as an associate of the DiMeras. He identified him." 

"Give me his name," Sonny snapped. 

"Sonny?" Will asked nervously, "What are you-"

"Give me his name," Sonny repeated when Hope didn't answer.

"Sonny, I don't think that's a good idea-" Hope started. 

"Give me his name!" Sonny yelled, causing all of them to jump.

* * *

The next day, Sonny came over and asked Victor if they could move in. He said that it was safer for them and Victor quickly agreed. 

"Sweetie, do you guys need any help?" Adrienne asked.

"No, we're fine," Sonny said simply, carrying boxes upstairs with Will while Arianna sat on the couch. 

Adrienne sighed, following them up. 

"This one will be ours," Sonny said, "And the one right beside it is going to be Ari's," he smiled, "Do you like it?"

"Yeah," Will said quietly, "I like our apartment better." 

Sonny sighed, grabbing his hand, "It might just be temporary, okay?" 

Will bit his lip and nodded, hugging him tightly, "Pretty sure our room is bigger than the apartment," he laughed. 

Sonny rolled his eyes, "Yeah," he said, "Do you mind unpacking?" 

"No," Will said, "What's going on?" 

"I just need to go take care of some things," Sonny smiled, "Just mailing addresses and everything." 

"Ew, you can definitely take care of all of that," he snorted, "I'll unpack, that sounds funner." 

Sonny smiled and kissed his cheek before walking out. 

Will sighed, "Ari!" he called, "Come and help daddy with your stuff." 

Adrienne walked in before Arianna did, "Will?" 

"Yeah?" Will looked up from where he was unpacking the bag. 

"Are you okay with staying here?" she asked.

"Oh...yeah," Will said, starting to unpack the clothes from the boxes. He sighed, turning to her, "You do realize that this isn't temporary, right? If it was temporary, then we wouldn't have taken all our things...and Sonny wouldn't have handed in our keys."

"Will, sweetie, maybe he's just-" Adrienne started. 

"This really scared him," Will explained quietly, folding the clothes before putting them in a drawer, "He's right though...it's safer."

"You're happy with him, right?" Adrienne asked slowly. 

"Beyond happy," Will smiled, "This is just a change...but I could never be unhappy with him."

Adrienne smiled at him, "You know, you're all I ever wanted for my son, right?" 

Will raised an eyebrow, "I think I remember when you didn't want me with your son." 

"Then I saw how happy you make him," Adrienne smiled. 

Will smiled at her before looking confused, "Ari, where are you?" he called.

"I'm lost!" she yelled. 

Will laughed and got up. He followed the sound of her voice until he found her at the dead end of the other hallway, "Our rooms are the other way, honey." 

"Oh...'kay," Arianna said simply, holding up her arms, "Up."

Will laughed and picked her up, walking back to their rooms. He threw her on the bed gently, making her squeal and giggle. He sat down and went back to folding clothes, "Do you wanna help?" he asked Ari. 

Ari just giggled and tried to copy her dad. 

Adrienne smiled at them before walking out. 

They would be okay.

* * *

Adrienne walked into the house and then froze when she heard Sonny talking to Victor.

"I want to get my own gun with my own permit," Sonny was saying quietly, "I mean...places get robbed all the time. I want one to keep under the counter at TBD to keep Ben and T safe...and the other store too...and I want one for here."

"Sonny, we have plenty of security here," Victor said, "And weapons, you know that."

"I want my own," Sonny said seriously, "I have to keep them safe, Uncle Vic." 

Victor sighed, "I understand...I'll set you up an appointment with my guy...he'll show you how to use it and everything. 

"Thanks," Sonny said quietly before walking out of the room. He froze when he saw his mother. He just stared at her a moment before hurrying upstairs. 

Adrienne stared after him in shock. 

The Sonny she knew was gone now.


End file.
